transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Cybertron Underground
Overview Cut off from the surface world until Unicron's attack in 2005, the Cybertron Underground refers to the cities of Markon, Accerix, and Darkreach. History In the early days of the war, there is a colonial movement founded by a mech named Pandoras to build a city untouched by violence deep in Cybertron's underground. Once built, the city is called Markon. Everything goes really well for a while- a large part of the underground wilderness is tamed and veins of valuable metals and minerals are found. The mining town of Accerix is founded over the mines. Everyone is pretty happy. With the support of rare and precious metals and compounds coming out of the mines, the science and engineering guilds come into power in Markon. The Guilds are directly opposed by a fundamentally anti science group (that doesn’t understand the irony of an anti science robot) which believes that might and strength should rule over smartz and brainz. The Guilds mock this group, dismissing their ‘Call of the Primatives.’ In response, the Primatives attempt an uprising and are cast out of the city into the dark wilderness of the underground. Nothing is heard of the Primatives for a long time, but eventually tales of monsters in the wild start to pick up, and that’s when Pandoras, the governor of Markon, realizes the awful truth: the Primatives have organized in the wild, and are coming for their revenge. In the long dark of the Underground, tribes of Primatives develop, and a city begins to form around the area where they meet to argue, fight, and celebrate. The strongest of the tribes is the Terrorcons, and their leader Hun-Grr declares himself the Warlord of the tribes, naming the city Darkreach. War becomes official when the Primatives invade Markon, eventually being repelled by the city’s general Scattershot and his captains. To better defend the city, Pandoras allows the city’s head scientist Wire to reconfigure Scattershot and his captains as the Technobots, able to merge into Computron, a vast intelligence to rival the brute ignorance of the Terrorcons. This war continues uninterrupted until Unicron’s attack on Cybertron interrupts rather abruptly: the chaos bringer’s fist connects the underground to the surface. Galvatron makes an alliance with Darkreach, and Markon aligns with the Autobots. Places Of Interest Markon: The immensely wealthy Autobot aligned city of Markon is renowned for craftsmanship and weaponsmithing. Their relationship with Iacon is similar to the Soviet Union’s alliance with the United States during World War 2: cold, but mutually beneficial. Darkreach: An area teeming with Cybertronians more in touch with their monstrous side, kept in line by their ‘strongest guy is right’ laws. Accerix: A small mining town that could easily be considered ‘Outer Markon.’ It’s the source of the larger city’s wealth. Non Player Characters Commissar Pandoras: The greedy governor for life of Markon. He’s not the best example of Autobot good decisions when it comes to friendships, but Markon is strategically important enough to try and ignore how often political dissidents in his city vanish. Burner: The temporary Warboss of Darkreach while Hun-Grr is away on Decepticon business, but don’t you dare let this fire obsessed sociopath call her a temp. Because she likes to watch things melt.